A WEREWOLF GIRL
by RiiShi
Summary: Kazune bertemu siluman serigala yang menyeramkan. Yeah, awalnya menyeramkan, namun semakin lama, semakin menyebalkan/Bad summary/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo  
**

**A WEREWOLF GIRL © RiiShi**

**Kazune & Karin  
**

**T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Typo/AU/OOC/ GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung/alur kecepetan**

**Kazune bertemu siluman serigala yang menyeramkan. Yeah, awalnya menyeramkan, namun semakin lama, semakin menyebalkan/Bad summary/RnR please!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Waktunya bagi Kazune untuk mengajak hewan peliharaannya berjalan-jalan. "Ingin mencari angin segar?" Tanya Kazune sambil mengelus kepala koko, anjing kesayangannya.

Kazune dan Koko berjalan mengelilingi taman kota. Tiba-tiba Koko menggeram tak suka, "Hey! Kau tak suka tempat ini?" Tanya Kazune.

Koko berlari kencang menuju semak-semak yang cukup jauh, dan itu membuat Kazune heran.

kazune menyusul Koko. Ia melihat anjingnya yang terus saja menggonggong.

"Kau tak apa Koko?"

"Guk! Grrr … "

"Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Grrr … "

Kazune melihat orang berjubah merah yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. 'Apakah orang itu yang membuat Koko tak suka?' Innernya.

Kazune menghampiri orang berjubah merah. Merasa dihampiri, orang misterius tersebut berniat pergi, namun Kazune tak sengaja menarik jubah merahnya hingga terlepas, sontak orang tersebut memutar badannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Orang misterius tersebut ternyata perempuan.

"Kau membuat anjingku terus menggonggong."

"Maaf."

Orang misterius memakai jubahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Koko.

"Dasar orang aneh." Gumam Kazune.

.

.

Hari telah bergati. Kazune bersandar di dinding koridor sekolah, ia sedang bermain dengan _Smartphone_nya. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut hitam datang menghampiri kazune.

"Yo, Kazune Kujyo!"

"Hn."

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak."

Jin Kuga, nama pemuda berambut hitam. Ia adalah sahabat Kazune sejak masuk SMA. Ia selalu bertingkah konyol, terkadang membuat Kazune malu. Akan tetapi, persahabatan mereka tidak pernah terputus.

"Kazune! Kau ingin ikut ke pesta keberhasilan Michi?" Tanya Jin.

Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Keberhasilan Michi?"

"Michi mendapat juara pertama dalam lomba kepintaran, takku sangka ia berhasil. Kau ingin ikut tidak?"

Kazune terdiam.

"Hey! Ayolah, Michi juga sahabatmu bukan? Beri dia selamat," Ujar Jin.

Kazune menghelanafas, "Baiklah."

"YOSH! MARI KITA PESTA!" Jin berteriak hingga semua murid tertuju padanya, dan Kazune hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Kazune sedang berjalan di malam hari menelusuri taman kota, ia baru saja selesai dari pesta kemenangan Michi. Kazune merasa lelah, ia terduduk di bangku taman kota. Ia memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Tiba-tiba muncul lah bulan purnama.

Kazune merasa tidak enak. Ia segera beranjak dari bangku.

SRRKK SRRKK

Kazune mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Ia penasaran dengan suara tersebut, lalu ia menghampiri semak-semak yang bergerak kasar.

Kazune melihat seseorang memakai jubah merah. 'Ia kan orang yang kemarin,' Innernya.

Tak lama, Kazune dikejutkan oleh orang misterius itu. Ia terpaku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Orang itu mengeluarkan ekor berwarna putih.

"AAAUUUUU~"

"Apa yang barusan ku lihat?" Gumam Kazune.

Perempuan berjubah misterius itu mendengar suara Kazune. Ia langsung menengok ke arah Kazune.

Kazune tersentak, lalu ia segera pergi. 'Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Siluman serigala? Yang benar saja, ini pasti mimpi' Innernya.

Kazune merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Dengan rasa ketakutan, Kazune berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah.

"Sedikit lagi sampai," Gumam Kazune.

Kazune membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gemetar. Ketika pintu terbuka, Kazune langsung masuk kedalam rumah, dan ia segera menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Anjing peliharaannya menggonggong kecil.

"Ada orang aneh di luar sana." Kata Kazune.

"Guk!"

"Kau tahu? Orang misterius yang kemarin kita lihat itu adalah siluman serigala." Ujar Kazune.

Wajah Koko terlihat gerang, seakan ia mengerti perkataan Kazune.

Kazune bersyukur karena ia sudah sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Tetapi, Kazune yakin bahwa ia masih berada di dalam mimpi. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Kazune terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih memakai seragam. Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, 'Yang kemarin itu … Bukan mimpi?' Innernya.

Kazune menelan ludah, "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa." Katanya.

Kazune beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Jin sedang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Ia melihat Kazune yang juga sedang berjalan didepannya dengan lesu. Lalu ia menghampiri Kazune.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Jin.

Kazune menghela nafas, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku." Jawab Kazune.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Jin penasaran.

"Di ceritakanpun kau tak akan percaya." Sahut kazune.

"Hey, Ayolah … " Jin memaksa Kazune untuk bercerita, dan Kazune hanya menghelanafas lagi.

.

.

"Hahaha. Jadi begitu,"

"Hn."

Ya, baru saja Kazune menceritakan kejadian yang semalam ia alami. Di sela-sela cerita, Kazune hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertawa. Menurut Jin, yang di ceritakan Kazune itu cerita terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Siluman Serigala? Kau lucu Kazune."

"Ck. Sudahku bilang bukan? Kau tak akan percaya," Kata Kazune dengan kesal.

Jin hanya tertawa, Kazune beranjak dari bangkunya. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin ke kantin." Ujar Kazune sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Perlahan-lahan tawa Jin pudar, wajah konyolnya berubah menjadi datar. Sepertinya Jin tahu sesuatu.

"Siluman serigala ya," Gumam Jin sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Kazune baru saja keluar dari halaman sekolah. Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Ia takut orang aneh itu mendatanginya. Namun, rasa ketakutannya ia tepis. Kazune berpikir bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah halusinasi.

Kazune dengan berani berjalan melewati taman kota. Kenapa ia selalu melewati taman kota? Karena, rumah Kazune berada didekat taman kota.

Kazune tidak merasa ada kejanggalan, akhirnya ia dengan santai berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Ia merasakan ketenangan. Kazune menghela nafas lega, 'Tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Innernya.

"Siapa bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Kazune terkejut. "Siapa itu?" Tanya Kazune sambil membalikan badan, dan tidak ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Aku disini." Kazune membalikan badannya, dan ia terpaku. Yang membuat Kazune terkejut adalah perempuan misterius yang memakai jubah merah. Perempuan tersebut berada didepan Kazune, ia tersenyum menakutkan.

Kazune ingin pergi. Akan tetapi, dirinya terasa kaku karena sangking ketakutan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada seorangpun disana.

Mau tak mau Kazune Kujyo harus memohon, "Jangan makan aku … "

Perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kazune. Ia menghirup aroma yang menurutnya segar. Lalu ia berbisik, "Aku suka daging."

Kazune mendorong perempuan misterius itu. "Aku mohon … "

"Kau yang pertamakali melihatku mengeluarkan ekor. Aku tak akan memakanmu." Ujar perempuan itu. "Tetapi, kau harus membantuku." Lanjutnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Halo teman-teman,  
RiiShi buat fic baru dengan pair Kazune & Karin  
Gimana? Bagus gak? Pasti jelek ya...  
Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata dalam penulisan  
Review ya?

.Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**A WEREWOLF GIRL © RiiShi**

**Kazune & Karin**

**T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Typo/AU/OOC/GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung/alurkecepetan**

**Kazune bertemu siluman serigala yang menyeramkan. Yeah, awalnya menyeramkan, namun semakin lama, semakin menyebalkan/Bad summary/RnR please!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Happy Reading.

.

.

Kazune menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Ia tak sendiri, disampingnya ada seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan dengan senang. Kenapa bisa?

_"Kau yang pertama kali melihatku mengeluarkan ekor. Aku tak akan memakanmu," ujar perempuan itu. "tetapi, kau harus membantuku," lanjutnya._

_"Me-membantumu?" Kazune merasa takut sekaligus heran. _

_"Bantu aku. Hmmm, seperti... beri aku makan, tempat tidur, dan mengajariku bagaimana hidup seperti manusia pada zaman sekarang," _

_Kazune terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia membantu siluman serigala dengan cara seperti itu?_

_"Kalau tidak, akan ku habisi kau!" ancam siluman serigala tersebut._

Dengan berat hati, Kazune mau membantu perempuan siluman serigala itu. Bahkan Kazune akan tinggal bersama perempuan yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

"Kau punya nama?" tanya Kazune.

"Nama? Hmmm… seingatku, namaku adalah Karin," jawab perempuan yang sudah diketahui namanya.

"Meragukan," gumam Kazune.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Karin.

"Kazune. Kazune Kujyo," jawab Kazune.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Kazune. Di saat pintu rumah dibuka, Koko berlari kearah Karin. Koko menggonggong tak suka dengan kehadiran Karin.

"Aku takakan merebut majikanmu, kau tenang saja. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku meminta pertolongan pada Kazune, dan ia mau membantuku," ujar Karin.

Koko yang tadinya menggonggong, akhirnya terdiam. Ia menghampiri Kazune.

Mereka memasuki rumah Kazune yang mewah. Karin melihat sekeliling rumah Kazune, ia merasa takjub. Karin merasa senang sekarang. Ia tak salah memilih orang untuk membantunya.

Karin melihat benda-benda yang menurutnya asing disekitarnya. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan satu-persatu benda-benda tersebut.

"Kazune. Ini apa?" tanya Karin.

"Itu TV," jawab Kazune.

"Bisa dimakan?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Kazune sedikit membentak.

Terus saja Karin bertanya kepada Kazune tentang benda yang menurut Karin asing. Dengan sabar, Kazune memberitahu benda-benda tersebut dan mengajari cara menggunakannya. Karin merasa senang, ia sungguh senang tinggal didunia ini.

"Di duniaku tidak ada benda seperti ini, sangat kuno!"

Kazune duduk disofa dan diikuti dengan Karin. Kazune tidak lagi merasa takut, ia malah merasa sebal dengan Karin. Apa mungkin perempuan cantik ini benar-benar akan memakannya? Cantik? Ya, Karin perempuan yang cantik, namun sayangnya ia bukan manusia melainkan siluman serigala.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Kazune menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Di dunia ini?" tanya Kazune.

Karin terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus bercerita yang telah ia alami?

"Aku datang ke dunia ini karena aku melarikan diri, dan aku mencari seseorang."

_Gadis kecil yang berada dibalik pohon itu melihat anak-anak seumurannya yang sedang bermain. Ia ingin bergabung. Dengan berani ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak-anak yang sedang beramain._

_"Boleh aku ikut bermain?" tanya gadis kecil._

_"Tidak boleh! Kau anak aneh. Pergi saja sana!" bentak salah satu dari anak-anak itu._

_Gadis kecil itu berlari pergi menjauh dari anak-anak. Ia menangis, karena tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin bermain dengannya. Sudah jadi resiko baginya, karena ia adalah siluman serigala._

_"Hey, kau! Jangan menangis,"_

_Siapa itu? Oh! Ternyata itu anak laki-laki yang seumuran gadis kecil itu. Apakah anak laki-laki itu ingin bermain dengannya?_

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki._

_"Ka-karin." jawab gadis kecil._

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki, namun Karin tidak menjawab._

_"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu bermain?" Karin mengangguk._

_"Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain. Apakah kau senang?" tanya anak laki-laki. Karin terkejut, wajahnya yang murung berubah menjadi senyuman yang manis._

_"Baiklah. Sekarang kita bertemankan?"_

_"Tapi aku bukan-"_

_"Tak masalah kau bukan manusia atau bukan, aku ingin bermain denganmu,"_

_"Ba-baiklah ... "_

_"Ayo kita bermain ditepi sungai," ajak anak laki-laki._

_"Tunggu! A-aku belum tau namamu," kata Karin._

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "namaku Jin Kuga,"_

_._

_._

_Jin dan Karin berada ditepi sungai. Mereka sedang bermain lempar batu ke sungai. _

_"Aku tak menyangka anak manusia seperti Jin ingin bermain denganku," ujar Karin._

_Jin tertawa, "anak manusia? Aku sama seperti kau,"_

_Karin terkejut, "apa maksudmu?" tanya karin._

_"Aku ... Siluman rubah,"_

_Karin membulatkan matanya, lalu ia tertawa. Jin yang melihat Karin tertawa merasa aneh. 'Kenapa ia tertawa?' inner Jin._

_"Siluman rubah? Jin bercanda kan?" tanya Karin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jin._

_"Aku serius," jawab Jin dengan wajah seriusnya._

_Tawa Karin pudar, ia memandang Jin dengan tampang penuh tanya. Karin tidak percaya ada makhluk lain seperti dia didunia ini. Karin perlu bukti untuk mempercayai perkataan Jin._

_"Apa buktinya?"_

_"Kau ingin lihat ekorku?"_

_Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum meremehkan. Menurutnya, Jin hanya bercanda saja. Namun, senyum remehnya pudar. Karin terkejut, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sekarang giliran Jin yang tersenyum meremehkan._

_"Percaya?" tanya Jin, dan Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

_._

_._

_Hari sudah sore. Jin mengantar Karin pulang kerumah. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memecahkan keheningan._

_Jin dan Karin sudah sampai didepan rumah Karin._

_"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Jin._

_"Ya," jawab Karin, "Jin ingin mampir?" tawar Karin._

_"Tidak, terimakasih." kata Jin, "kalau begitu aku pulang. Besok kita main lagi ya?"_

_"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan ya, Jin."_

_Karin memasuki rumahnya. Orangtua Karin sudah meninggal, dan sekarang Karin dititipi kepada bibinya yang galak. Galak? Ya, adik dari ayah Karin sangat galak. Jika Karin sedikit melakukan kesalahan, bibinya akan menghukumnya._

_"Dari mana saja kau?"_

_"Ma-main,"_

_"Memangnya ada yang ingin bermain dengan hewan sepertimu!" Karin menangis. Kalimat yang diucapkan sang bibi, membuat Karin merasa sakit._

_Sang bibi yang melihat karin menangis hanya mendengus, "andai ayahmu tidak pergi mendaki gunung, pasti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita siluman serigala, dan tidak akan menikah dengannya. Takku sangka aku mempunyai keponakan sepertimu." setelah menguntarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan, sang bibi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar._

_Karinpun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia terduduk dilantai dan bersandar didinding, ia terus saja menangis hingga ia tertidur lelap._

_._

_._

_Sudah lima hari Karin bermain bersama Jin. Mereka selalu bermain ditepi sungai. Dan merekapun sekarang sedang berada ditepi sungai._

_Mereka bermain dari pagi hari hingga sore hari. Mulai dari bermain lempar batu kedalam sungai, kejar-kejaran, makan bersama, semua yang mereka lakukan sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terakhir Karin bermain bersama Jin._

_"Karin,"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain lama-lama,"_

_"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin._

_"Aku ada urusan dengan keluargaku," jawab Jin, "aku juga tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kerumah," lanjutnya._

_"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Karin._

_"Maaf Karin. Aku akan segera pulang," ujar Jin, "selamat tinggal."_

_Jin meninggalkan Karin sendirian ditepi sungai._

_"Yang ia maksud sampai jumpa kan?" gumam Karin, "selamat tinggal? Seperti ingin pergi jauh dan tidak akan bertemu kembali saja," lanjutnya._

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Jin tidak pernah muncul. Karin selalu menunggu Jin ditepi sungai. Akan tetapi, Jin tidak pernah datang. 'apakah Jin sakit?' inner Karin._

_"Tapi tidak mungkin. Rubah tidak mudah terkena sakit. Lalu ia pergi kemana?" gumam Karin._

_Karin menghelanafas, percuma ia menunggu Jin, pasti Jin tidak akan datang. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Disepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja berpikir kemana perginya Jin._

_Karin melihat para wanita paruh baya dari kejauhan. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Karin penasaran. Karin mendengar pembicaraan para wanita paruh baya itu dari kejauhan. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja karena Karin adalah siluman serigala. Ia bisa mendengar dari arah kejauhan._

_"Ku dengar keluarga Kuga melarikan diri?"_

_"Melarikan diri? Maksudmu?"_

_"Kalian tidak tahu ya? Keluarga Kuga kan siluman rubah."_

_"Heee?!"_

_"Apakah suami kalian tidak memberi tahu kalian? Keluarga Kuga melarikan diri karena identitasnya ketahuan."_

_"Siluman rubah? Yang benar saja, kau mengada-ngada."_

_"Nyonya Kuga adalah manusia, suaminya adalah siluman rubah, dan anaknyapun juga siluman rubah."_

_"Lalu mereka melarikan diri kemana?"_

_"Tidak tahu. Mungkin ia pergi ke dunia masa depan."_

_"Mereka melewati perbatasan?"_

_"Mungkin saja. Yang tahu perbatasan dunia masa kini dengan masa depankan hanya mereka."_

_Karin mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Jadi selama ini Jin pergi kedunia masa depan tanpa memberi tahu Karin. Hanya mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' lalu pergi begitu saja._

_._

_._

_Setelah menghilangnya Jin, Karin kembali pada kehidupannya yang suram. Sekarang Karin berumur 15 tahun, kehidupannya tidak berubah, bahkan sekarang kehidupannya sangatlah suram. Ia dijadikan pembatu oleh bibinya. Iapun tidak boleh keluar dari rumah. Setiap hari Karin dimarahi bibinya. Ia selalu saja dihukum tidur digudang, terkadang tidak diberi makan._

_Ia ingin pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan bibinya, lalu pergi ke masa depan._

_"Aku harus menyusul Jin." gumam Karin, "pertama, aku harus mencari dimana perbatasan tersebut," lanjutnya._

_Karin sangat beruntung. Bibinya hari ini sedang pergi. Ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini jika pintu rumah tidak terkunci._

_Karin menyentuh knop pintu, ia mencoba membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Yeah, Karin. Hari ini kau sangat beruntung. Pintu rumah tersebut tidak terkuci. Tanpa berpikir duakali, Karin berlari meninggalkan rumah bibinya._

_._

_._

_Hari sudah malam. Karin terus saja mencari letak perbatasan itu, bahkan ia tidak tahu perbatasan itu berupa apa. Ia tidak memikirkan bibinya. Menurutnya, orang seperti bibinya itu tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang hanya ia pikirkan adalah menyusul Jin ke dunia masa depan. Karena, ia sudah tak tahan dengan kehidupan suramnya._

_Karin menelusuri hutan. Ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan malam hari, iapun tidak takut dengan hewan buas yang berada dihutan. Menurutnya, ia dan mereka sama._

_Karin melihat pohon besar. Ya, besar sekali. Melebihi pohon besar pada umumnya._

_"Apakah pohon ini?" gumam Karin. "aku tidak yakin,"_

_"Tapi ... "_

_Tidak berpikir duakali, Karin langsung berlari kencang menuju pohon besar tersebut, hingga ia terbentur batang pohon. Karin tergeletak ditanah, matanya berkunang-kunang, tak lama lagi matanya terpejam._

_._

_._

_Matahari terbit, bertanda hari sudah pagi. Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya._

_"Aku dimana ... ?" gumam Karin. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia terbentur batang pohon besar yang berada didepannya._

_Berbeda. Disekelilingnya terlihat berbeda. "apakah aku berhasil?" tanya Karin ntah pada siapa._

_Karin berdiri, lalu membersihkan jubah merahnya yang kotor. Setelah itu, ia berlari mencari bukti, apakah ia berhasil atau tidak. Ia terus berlari hingga ..._

_Tinnnn_

_"Hey! Kau ingin mati?"_

_Karin terkejut, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak benda-benda yang menurutnya asing, dan banyak gedung-gedung disekelilingnya. Karin tersenyum senang, "aku berhasil."_

"Hey! Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Kazune. Karin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku." ujar Kazune.

"Lainkali ku ceritakan," kata Karin.

"Di duniamu tahun berapa?" tanya Kazune.

"1946," jawab Karin, "sekarang?"

"2014,"

"Whoa~ Jauh sekali ya? Sekarang umurku berapa ya? Hm ... "

"Yang jelas, kau sudah tua. Mungkin sudah mati."

Karin menatap tajam Kazune, "aku siluman serigala Kazune, kau ingat? Aku dapat hidup beribu-ribu tahun,"

Kazune mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak dari sofanya, ia menyuruh Karin untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti didepan kamar.

"Disinilah kamarmu,"

"Kamarku?"

"Masuklah," perintah Kazune. Karin memasuki kamar yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya.

"Kamar ini punya adikku, kau bisa menempatinya." ujar Kazune, "kau juga boleh meminjam bajunya," lanjutnya.

Rasanya Karin ingin menangis. Dulu ia ingin mempunyai kamar yang luas, dan ranjang yang besar. Sekarang ia bisa merasakannya. Air matanya jatuh, ia menangis. Kazune terkejut, apakah ia salah bicara dan membuat Karin menangis.

"Apakah aku salah bicara?" tanya Kazune. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kazune, terimakasih." ucap Karin.

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

Thanks to  
**Akira-Bellachan**,**Yumi Tiffani**,**KazuRin shippers**,**ryukutari**,Dci,Guest,**Misaki Runo**,**Yukina Yume**

Chapter kali ini hancur,  
Maaf ya, chapter 2 mengecewakan :(  
Tapi RiiShi harap kalian tetap ikutin cerita yang RiiShi buat..  
Maaf juga jika ada kesalahan pada penulisan,  
Review ya?

.Terimakasih.


End file.
